Demasiado amor
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: El amor si es demasiado, puede ser para dos.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Demasiado amor**

El bosque está seco, las hojas verdes poco a poco se vuelven amarillas y resecas, pierden fuerzas hasta finalmente caer lenta y agonizantemente. Las poderosas raíces de los árboles son impotentes. Las flores han flaqueado su porte, sus tallos se doblan lánguidos y hasta su fragancia las abandona paulatinamente.

Sin agua, toda la vida del bosque desaparecerá.

La sequía no perdona aunque el bosque no tenga la culpa, pues igual padece las inclemencias del tiempo sumiéndolo en una desesperación total por no querer secarse del todo, por luchar y demostrar que es digno de seguir con las raíces firmes y capaces de dar frutos.

Si tan solo hubiera un poco de humedad los hombres no verían un terreno osco y carente de vida, se darían cuenta de toda la magia de creación divina que se concentra debajo del follaje medio muerto…

.

Sasuke no tuvo la culpa de la sequia, él no pidió que la sangre se escapara de las venas de su familia. Él solo actuó como el árbol al que se le retira de alguna fuente, solo se seca poco a poco, y por más que extiende sus raíces no consigue encontrar nada que satisfaga su sed, porque en algún momento dejó de buscar agua, solo matar lo que estuviera cerca para alejar la competencia, para ser él quien acaparara lo poco que pudiera encontrarse aún, dejó que el instinto le ganara.

.

Cuando hay una sequía no es que el agua quiera dejar morir al bosque, cuando hay sequía simplemente es que el viento sopló en otra dirección, es que el abrazador calor no permite que la lluvia toque tierra por más que esta trate.

Por más que un amigo, un maestro o _ella_ lo intenten, no podrán llegar aunque les resulte difícil aceptar que el bosque muere, aunque una y otra vez salten al vacio las tres gotas de agua el calor siempre las evapora devolviéndolas a la nube, y eso frustra a cualquiera, pero no por eso dejarán de intentarlo así el bosque no se dé por enterado de lo que tratan de hacer.

De cualquier forma, solo son tres gotas, aún si lograran caer, no conseguirían mucho.

El bosque pronto morirá, está totalmente seco en algunas partes y el fuego de la ira comienza a formarse, la ira de la impotencia, de ver todos sus esfuerzos por extender las raíces no hacen ningún cambio para bien y solo ha conseguido matar sin objeto ni razón a las flores que le daban cierto toque de encanto inocente.

La llama crece, se extiende, abraza y calcina lo que sobrevivía hasta entonces. Los animales han huido de ahí, le han dejado solo, consumiéndose en su propio fuego.

Desde arriba, las gotas miran y se desesperan.

Pronto el humo negro se mezcla con ellas, no pueden verlo, pero saben que está ahí gritando con rabia casi al borde de la locura y con el aliento de la muerte respirándole de cerca mientras susurra con su tétrica voz todo lo que por su instinto de supervivencia dejó perder, de todas las víctimas que se está cobrando el fuego de su ira.

Las gotas se atormentan y ahora más que nunca se lanzan en picada solo para hacerse vapor y regresar a la nube… una vez, dos veces, tres veces… perdieron la cuenta pero insistieron sin perder ni un solo segundo…

Entonces sucedió…

Una gota lo logró, pasó la barrera y cayó libremente hasta donde el bosque yacía en llamas… pero solo era una, ella sola contra todo el incendio que abrazaba cada parte del bosque.

.

A Sakura no le importaba, no hallaba nada mejor que saltar al vacío donde Sasuke se había metido porque ella lo amaba.

.

En algún momento perdió la cordura. Envuelto en llamas como estaba, se resignó a la idea de que estaba viviendo en el infierno que él mismo se construyó, ya solo se había quedado callado, mirando los cadáveres de las víctimas de su ira como quien mira la cena que no se quiere comer, y no porque no sea agradable, simplemente sin interés. El crujir de la madera era ya lo único que entretenía al bosque que esperaba terminara todo y de una buena vez se muriera, pero pasó algo, un sonido extraño, el del agua al cambiar abruptamente de líquido a vapor cuando entra en contacto con el calor.

Una gota de lluvia… una sola gota que había caído estúpidamente a sabiendas de que sola no podría contener el incendio…

.

Realmente no entendía como esa chica podía ser tan aferrada a él como si en algún momento, en alguna ocasión le hubiera dado amagos de esperanza a sus sueños infantiles y fanáticos. Y ahí seguía curando sus heridas de batalla cuando se suponía que eran enemigos.

¿Qué tan estúpida podía ser?

Algo en sus entrañas se revolvía sin compasión y de su estómago escaló poco a poco a su pecho.

¿Qué tan idiota podía ser?

La garganta cayó presa también de la presión de su pecho, parecía que se atragantaba con su mismo aire.

¿Por qué no quería entender que no la quería a su lado?

La opresión subió hasta sus ojos, le ardían, y no era por casi estar ciego a causa del abuso del sharingan.

.

¿Por qué, gota estúpida?

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para meditar, en cuanto la gota dejó de existir en tierra una más llegó, luego otra, y otra más…

La sequía llegó a su fin, la lluvia se dejó caer a plomo sobre las poderosas llamaradas y al cabo de un rato el fuego se extinguió aunque sin dejar rastros de que hubo un frondoso bosque ahí. Carbón húmedo era todo lo que había.

.

Se había descarriado, así lo había querido él y por eso no pediría perdón, no lo necesitaba, y si su alma estaba podrida e iría al infierno por eso, así sería.

.

Todo estaba en silencio, la lluvia había conseguido acabar con el incendio pero ya era tarde, estaba muerto, no quedaba ni un miserable tronco de pie, ni un arbusto, ni una planta, nada. Ya era el fin de sus días.

.

Cerró los ojos deseando despertar, si es que llegaba a hacerlo, y encontrarse solo tirado en algún sitio bien lejos de Konoha, o si el destino le sonreía por primera vez en su miserable vida, abrirlos y encontrarse de cara a su hermano en las puertas del infierno, porque después de todo, él también pecó de idiota.

.

Por un momento creyó que estar muerto solo era entrar en un letargo, algo así como dormirse sin soñar, pero sintió que algo se retorcía, que cosquilleaba en su cuerpo. La luz del día le empezó a dar de lleno a una cosa verde que sobresalía entre la negrura, y se acercó con curiosidad retirando las cenizas. Su sorpresa no tenía límites…

.

¡Ahí estaba la molesta Sakura Haruno dormida a su lado rodeándolo con los brazos y susurrando su nombre en sueños!

¿Qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser? ¿Cuánto dolor más pensaba soportar por él? ¿No entendía que solo necesitaba una madre para sus hijos? ¿No entendía que sus silencios no eran peculiares pruebas de afecto reprimido?

Como venía siendo costumbre desde hacía años atrás cuando no lo dejó morir, la opresión del estómago pasó a su pecho escalando por paradas hasta sus ojos.

Estúpida niña…

.

Era un brote, y no estaba solo, había más esparciéndose por encima de las cenizas de lo que una vez fue él. Y lo más extraño es que no sabía qué sentir. Él debía ya estar muerto pero antes sus ojos crecían las débiles flores que había sacrificado para mantener vivos a los fuertes árboles.

.

Estúpida niña…

"¿Por qué simplemente no te mató y me ahorro todo esto?" Se preguntaba cada mañana que despertaba con la chica en brazos. Ya lo había intentado, no lo negaba, en su cara y a sus espaldas, y ella solo seguía ahí.

Idiota, más que Naruto, realmente no pensaba que sus facultades mentales no dieran lo suficiente como para alejarse en cuanto pudiera.

.

Las cortaba, las arrancaba y ellas crecían. Él debía estar muerto, por haber sido tan egoísta, por dejar que se iniciara el fuego, por no ser capaz de controlar su furia y llevarse en una oleada descontrolada los sueños y vidas de más gente.

.

—Se supone que un amor es verdadero cuando no existen razones lógicas para explicarlo, el amor debe ser locura y alucine total, entrega incondicional, de ser necesario renunciar a cada parte de la esencia propia para poder complacer así la felicidad del ser amado, porque, si esa persona es feliz uno también lo es ¿No?

—Pero eso es solo un apego emocional enfermo que degrada a cualquier persona que lo practique.

—Es más que evidente que nunca te has enamorado, Sasuke.

—…No… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Porque yo te amo.

.

Y las flores crecieron, luego los árboles; a paso lento pero también lo hicieron, los helechos, los arbustos. Los sobrevivientes del incendio regresaron y volvieron para hacer crecer sus hogares y familias. El bosque volvió a la vida.

.

—No voy a pedir perdón, no lo he hecho nunca porque nunca me he arrepentido de las cosas que hice. No voy a disculparme por no buscar tus labios cuando regreso a casa o por no secar tus lágrimas cuando las derramas, solo vine a decirte Sakura, que esto es demasiado amor, no era lo que pedía, yo simplemente deseaba mi venganza… aunque reconozco que fue más de lo que merecía, por eso te dije "Gracias" aquella vez, y te las doy de nuevo... pero no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa… no puedo.

— Lo sé, pero como dijiste, es demasiado amor, suficiente para los dos.

.

Las cenizas crean tierra fértil.

Y el amor idiota, de cualquier forma, siempre es amor.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Terminé mi penitencia, ¡Oh gran Dios Zorro! ¡Permite que mi musa me visite para subir los capítulos de "Kunoichi", "Media Luz" y "Cuentos de Ichiraku"! ¡Te dedico este SasuSaku!_

_No acostumbro pedir descaradamente reviews (escribo porque me gusta, no porque quiera inflarme el ego con muchos comentarios T.T de veras!), pero esta vez si quisiera que de favor especial me dejaran uno con su sincera opinión con respecto a esta extraña comparación, ¡es por una noble causa!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
